1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to confectioneries. More particularly, it relates to a confectionery sucker device configured to allow the user to rotate the hard candy confectionery in a manner similar to a pinwheel and to change the flavor or color of the confectionery being eaten through a novel mounting system, and to play games using the spinning hard candy as a game wheel.
2. Prior Art
Lollipops and confectioneries of the like are conventionally presented to consumers in a stationary fashion engaged upon sticks and the like. This positioning at the distal end of an elongated member or stick allows the confectionery to be easily consumed and is effectively presented to the consumer in a sanitary manner since there is no need to handle the confectionery directly. For hard candy suckers, which conventionally are consumed over a long time period by continual tongue and mouth contact with the candy, such a positioning of the sticky candy upon a stick alleviates the need for the user to touch the sticky and usually-colored candy with their hands during the long period of ingestion and enjoyment of the candy.
In addition to these advantages, such a presentation further allows the confectionery product to stand out and capture the attention of the consumers. Efforts to further gain the attention of youngsters and candy lovers alike, and to enhance their fun and therefore sales, have been made through novel combinations with toys or motion devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,211,282 to Straus et. al. teaches a pinwheel lollipop comprising a central hub about a central axis. To the hub are connected a plurality of protrusions such as individual candies, which are mounted on protrusions extending radially on fan like members from the hub.
Small individual candy items are attached to the distal ends of the plurality of extending members and may be licked by the user. However, the device of Straus focuses on the rotational element insofar as there are many formed plastic parts and components which allow for mechanical rotation of the wheel and candies using a motor in one instance. The confectionery component is secondary and the desirability of the device to youngsters or candy lovers is considerably less. Neither is there any means for users to reuse or assemble the device of Straus using other candies, nor to rotate the candy using their tongue as the geared engagement of the wheel of Straus discourages an easy rotation using the mouth or tongue of the user.
Other rotating candy dispensing devices are taught such as US publication 20050031746 to Johnson teaches a similar rotating assembly which positions one or sequential individual pieces of edible material about the circumference. Additionally US Publication 20020185398 to Price, teaches a rotating spool dispensing apparatus upon which elongated candy such as licorice is mounted. The rotation allows elongated sections of candy to un-spooled and bitten off by the user.
However, none of the prior art teaches or suggest positioning a large hard candy sucker upon a stick-engaged axle to allow the user to rotate the hard candy with their tongue for fun, and to reposition a new portion of the candy for subsequent licking, nor can the rotating hard candy be employed as a game.
As such, there is a continuing and unmet need for a confectionery sucker device which is low cost and easily assembled for use and enjoyment by the consumer. Such a device should have a spinning component mount employed in combination with a planar wheel shaped hard candy element, which will provide both a fun experience and if desired, the ability to reposition the stick-engaged hard candy for consuming a different portion or flavor thereof, and the ability to change or substitute the rotationally engaged hard candy element to new flavors or styles. Such a device, through the employment of a unitary formed rotating candy component, should be easily rotated by a contact with the tongue or mouth of the user and should continue to rotate once spun by the user's tongue. Further, such a device should advantageously be providable to the consumer as a unit already engaged with the rotating hard candy planar wheel, or as a group of individual components which the consumer may match to one, or any one of a group of rotationally engageable hard candies, so as to assemble their own favored flavor and color to rotate on the distal end of the stick provided in a focus on a novel consumable confectionery element. Still further, for fun and for various holidays, such a device should be providable with indicia upon one or both side surfaces of the planar hard candy, to allow users to play a game using the spinning hard candy as the game component.